


Honey

by Shaw



Series: Surviving Your Coworkers: A Cohesive Guide to Working in Blackwatch [6]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fio is there and she's still the champion of get aways, Gabriel "Overdramatic Always" Reyes, Gen, Jesse has had too much to drink, Lihua maybe has too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: The thrumming of club music vibrated against the inside of Jesse’s skull as he took several deep breath and stood leaned over the bathroom sink. A hand smoothed through his hair and the sound of someone clucking their tongue in disappointment started to pull him back through the pinhole to reality.





	Honey

The thrumming of club music vibrated against the inside of Jesse’s skull as he took several deep breath and stood leaned over the bathroom sink. A hand smoothed through his hair and the sound of someone clucking their tongue in disappointment started to pull him back through the pinhole to reality. Opening his eyes he saw himself in the mirror and cringed openly. The silver glitter on his face looked tacky as all hell. Lihua was standing to his side, fingers still carded in his hair as she regarded his reflection smugly. 

 

“Best be wiping that look off your face, Darling.” He growled lowly, thankful that the bathroom held some solace from the noise of the club. Lihua’s smug look spread to a nearly malicious smile as she removed her hand from his hair and folded her arms across her chest. The suit she was wearing had slowly started coming undone through the mission and her hair now sat freely around her shoulders, her up-do now long forgotten to Jesse’s mind’s eye. 

 

“Not my fault you weren’t watching your drinks. You’re going to live, right? I’d hate to have to drag your lard ass corpse back to drop. Just because I can lift you doesn’t mean I particularly want to.” Tipping his head back and running his hands over his face, Jesse groaned. Lihua was right, technically. It was a rookie mistake. He should’ve known better, really. This club wasn’t anything like his usual drinking destination. There were plenty of predators on the prowl aside from themselves. He did have to note that Lihua must’ve been starting to buzz; Her tongue was loose from the liquor. 

 

“I think ‘m ready to head back out.” Lihua eyed him up and down, expression changing to one of doubt. 

 

“You sure there, baby?” She strung out the false pet name with some level of distaste hidden under thirty seven different layers of fake adoration. Checking his face makeup to make sure he didn’t smudge it all to Hell and back, Jesse sighed through his nose and cupped some water in his hands to sip at. 

 

“If anyone asks, just tell ‘em ‘m a lightweight or something.” A snort of laughter bubbled from Lihua at this. 

 

“I doubt anyone here will believe that-- you’ve drank half the bar already and the night’s not even over.” Jesse shot her a glare. She scowled back but eventually conceded with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

“Fine, but it’ll be a miracle if it works.” Well that was what they needed anyways. A miracle. Letting Lihua slip a hand around his waist, Jesse allowed himself to be led back into the thick of things. Immediately his head started to swim with the noise, the strobe lights. He couldn’t let himself get overwhelmed again-- this was his damn job. He’d been through worse than this before on a good day. He’d live. 

 

Most of what followed was a bit of a blur. He recalled doing a lot of smiling and laughing. Maybe even giggling? A hand brushing over his chest, another creeping up his thigh. He swallowed his tongue silently when people without faces kept offering him drinks. Lihua sternly rejected them for him with names like ‘sugar’ and ‘lover boy’ dripping from her mouth with the ease of a real mistress looking after her boy toy. 

 

Their target was eating it all up, obviously leaning into whatever they had to offer. A couple times, Gabriel’s voice spoke up through their earpieces. Sometimes feeding information, sometimes reprimanding them, other times letting an easy quip through in hopes of keeping morale up. 

 

“Isn’t that right, baby?” Lihua’s purring tone was like a bucket of ice water. A shiver raced it’s way down Jesse’s body as he tried to figure out what exactly had transpired while he was tuned out of reality. He cursed himself again for not being more careful. Whatever they were serving here was a helluva lot stronger than what he usually drank. He should’ve taken Lihua’s warning to heart rather than scoffing her off. 

 

“Mm?” He forced himself to focus on what was being said to him, shaking again involuntarily as Lihua cupped his face in a hand. Now that their target couldn’t see her face, what with her leaning in to face Jesse, her expression was more natural. Her eyes were glittering darkly with some kind of victory. It took several moment for the dots to connect before Jesse understood what was going on. 

 

Finally. 

 

“Ah-- uh, uh-huh.” A light laugh and the woman released his face and instead slipped her hand around his bicep, blunt nails digging into his skin. Wake up, the gesture said. Wake up, it’s time for business. 

 

“Remember,” Gabriel started, voice slightly excited. “Take it easy. All you need to do now is lead him out of the club to the point. I’ll meet you th…” A moment lapsed. Jesse let his brow furrow despite himself. Lihua was leading him somewhere again but his focus was on his boss. 

 

“Sorry-- We’ll meet you there. Fio says hi.” The tension seemed to leave both Blackwatch agents at this. Leave it to Fio to want to interrupt. 

 

Jesse thought for a moment that it was Lihua’s hand on his back before letting his gaze slowly drift to follow the arm up. He stopped at the immaculate smile of their target and didn’t look any further. A fire sat in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol. He wanted to punch that smug fucking look off the bastard’s face. Instead he smiled dumbly. 

 

The cold night air was a mean wake up call and Jesse could feel his whole body groaning in protest at the temperature change. The club had been warm, maybe even a bit moist. Now all there was to be found was a dry cold. He regretted having so little clothing on. 

 

“Oh, baby, are you cold?” 

 

“That won’t do.” Spoke up the slab of meat that was currently feeling up Jesse’s ass. Lihua owed him big time for this later. He knew she hated being the object but this was just too humiliating for Jesse to deal with. Every cell in his body was telling him to snap the man’s hand clean off his arm. 

 

“Come, follow me. We can take a shortcut back to the hotel. Besides, I’m sure you’re just dying for a taste of what we have to offer.” If Jesse had to do anything more than get on his knees expressly so he could head butt this skeeth machine in the genitals, he would be filing a formal complaint against his employers.

 

With Jesse and Lihua now flanking the target from both side, the job got a lot easier. Jesse could avoid getting the worst of the attention now that Lihua was distracting him. With the clear air helping to shake his head free of most the fuzz, Jesse could finally concentrate on the actual important parts of the mission. Like, leading their target right into the trap waiting for them. If it all went according to plan then playing walking bait would be worth it. 

 

The sharp turn into an alley was brushed off without much thought. To believe that this guy was just letting a couple of strangers lead him through a dark alleyway… Jesse stepped out of the way as Lihua pushed the guy roughly against the wall and held him there. He looked completely alarmed at first and Jesse shot a small prayer that Lihua hadn’t busted cover too early. When a smile sparked on his face again and he tried to settle his hands on Lihua’s hips, it became apparently they hadn’t. 

 

“Glass him.” Came the sudden voice of Gabriel Reyes. Jesse, running on mostly instinct, caught the beer bottle that was thrown at him without so much as glancing in Gabriel’s direction. Before the target could even react, Jesse smashed the bottle over his head with a sharp crack. It shattered upon impact and the man’s eyes instantly rolled up into his head. He dropped like a bag of brick. 

 

The only thing that stopped him from hitting the pavement was Lihua. She scoffed and shrugged him up, managing to get the guy mostly over her shoulder for leverage.

 

“Nice one, boss.” Jesse managed to get out, dropping the cracked bottle neck to the ground. Gabriel was busy watching Lihua, declining Jesse a response for the time being. Fio gave a little ‘woo!’ of support and pumped her hands in the air. 

 

“Mission success, team! Let’s get a move on now, before we find out some squatter saw the whole thing.” Gabriel’s lips quirked slightly at Fio’s words as he arched an eyebrow at the woman. She shrugged at him in response before moving to help Lihua with the assets. 

 

“You know I would never second guess your decisions, Commander, but did we really have to use ‘Glass him’ this time?” Lihua grumbled, giving Fio an appreciative look for the help. She may have been their glorified get-away driver but she had just as much training as the rest of them; she could pull her weight. 

 

“What was that, Darling? Did I hear you saying something along the lines of ‘Oh, Commander Reyes, I love Glass Him! I wish we would do that more often!’” Jesse couldn’t help but smile as he watched Lihua squirm. 

 

“Yes, exactly that, sir. Wow, how could I have been such a fool. You really know how to decipher-- read between the lines, so to speak.” Jesse popped his back as he followed the rest back towards their getaway vehicle.

 

“Your flattery skills are exemplary, Darling, but they aren’t going to get you anywhere.” Gabriel quipped back. Fio smiled and rolled her eyes at the two of them, discreetly checking the assets pulse to make sure that ‘Glass him’ had not killed the poor schmuck. 

 

God, Jesse felt like death warmed up. He was tired, his head was still swimming slightly, and he just knew he was going to have one nasty hangover. He wanted to get out of these sequined chaps and daisy dukes and into some real clothes. Maybe a shirt that actually covered more than 20% of his chest. Sliding into the backseat of Fio’s car, Jesse immediately let himself unwind. He was out like a light before he even hit the headrest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had several ideas in mind but forced myself to diversify and bring Jesse back in for a smidge before I go running off writing about Genji again. Also, Lihua is back! Because who doesn't like her? (Maybe a lot of people but nobody's forcing them to be here...) As always, kudos appreciated! Comments? Adored. Happy reading, don't forget to check out the rest of the series if you haven't already! Addio


End file.
